Jour de chance ou pas
by Uki96
Summary: Le jour où Tony Stark enchaîna bourdes sur bourdes, jusqu'au moment où il fit la plus grosse boulette de sa vie... ou pas? Seul Steve peut répondre. Slash. Stony. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE YUMIKA PLUME!


Helloooooooo *voix suave* je reviens donc aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Yumika Plume, l'auteur de 'Tel est pris qui croyait prendre' et de sa suite 'La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et citronné', c'est ma Raymonde à moi, ma petite Machu qui me fait rire autant que m'agace, notre vie se résume à une suite de délires sans aucune queue ni tête (mais définitivement avec des couilles en tout cas!)

Ma Yumi chérie (oui tu as vu je suis gentil) je t'offre ce cadeau qui devrait te faire plaisir, je suis tellement faible!

**Rating:** M (pffffffff tu as de la chance, j'aurais pu tuer plus de monde que ça!)

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout à Marvel!

**Beta: **Encart jamais utilisé avant ce jour, par peur de devoir un jour présenter mes textes devant une beta, mais pour une occasion aussi spéciale (et surtout que si jamais je me plantais sur ces deux-là Yumi m'aurait tué sur place) j'ai demandé de l'aide (enfin... disons qu'elle s'est présentée telle un ange dans la nuit) à Maly Winchester, que je ne remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir supporter pour mes demandes toutes plus ridicules que demandées à pas d'heure, et surtout pour le travail de maître qu'elle a fait au début de cette fic (parce qu'elle en a chier, il y avait de ces horreurs!)

Enfin Bref! ENJOY!

* * *

Cela aurait dû être une journée tout à fait normale pourtant, du moins pour le grand Tony Stark, mais non, cette journée était une suite de malchance monumentale, aussi ridicule que risible. Cela avait commencé dès le matin. Pourtant, il avait eu six heures de sommeil et ce qui aurait dû être une célébration s'était transformé en horreur quand l'ingénieur s'était cogné le pied contre sa table de nuit en tentant de se lever de son lit. Grognant et pestant, cela s'était enchaîné ensuite avec la rencontre entre son genoux et la porte qu'il n'avait pas ouvert assez grande, faisant augmenter sa douleur à un degré assez pénible. Se dirigeant nu ensuite dans sa salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet et un jet d'eau froide lui tomba sur les épaules, le faisant glapir. Se précipitant pour fermer l'arrivée d'eau, il glissa et se cogna la tête contre le carrelage du mur, avant de tomber au sol rudement sur ses fesses.

Poussant un grand cri de frustration, le génie se frotta douloureusement le crâne alors qu'arrivait en courant Steve Rogers, en jogging et t-shirt, légèrement essoufflé d'avoir fait un jogging. S'arrêtant face à la scène, Steve ouvrit grand les yeux face à un Tony aussi nu que le jour où il était né, et qui jurait comme un charretier. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air embarrassé, Steve se précipita sur la serviette, manqua de s'écraser par terre alors qu'il se prenait les pieds dans le tapis de bain, avant de tendre la serviette à Tony, évitant de regarder son corps nu ruisselant.

« Il n'y a rien que tu n' aies pas déjà vu, sortit l'ingénieur d'un ton sarcastique et douloureux. Aide-moi à me relever, Musclor ! »

Steve rougit, avant de regarder à nouveau Tony, prenant soin de ne pas quitter ses yeux marron, et lui tendre la serviette avec un sourire timide. Souriant vicieusement, l'ingénieur fit passer la serviette autour de son cou, avant de se coller contre le corps puissant de Steve qui gémit doucement, le rouge aux joues.

« Tu n'aimes pas la vue, Captain ? Ce n'était pourtant pas ce que tu disais hier soir en criant mon nom, susurra Tony. »

Steve se mordit la lèvre, devenant si rouge que Tony crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque, avant de finalement regarder l'ingénieur, ses grands yeux bleus brillant d'innocence.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Tony, Fury a ordonné une réunion et…

\- Oh on emmerde Fury aujourd'hui ! s'énerva légèrement Tony. Reste avec moi, supplia le milliardaire alors que Steve s'était déjà retourné pour aller s'habiller dans son uniforme, qui lui faisait un fessier d'acier selon l'avis de l'expert Stark.

\- Tony, habille-toi ! ordonna le Captain en le regardant avec autorité. »

L'ingénieur grommela qu'on le martyrisait, avant de finalement daigner sortir de la douche, la serviette toujours autour du cou, se dirigeant vers la petite armoire contenant ses sous-vêtements, exposant par la même occasion son postérieur. Tony s'amusa intérieurement alors qu'il vit dans le reflet du miroir que Steve s'était arrêté et le fixait avec envie.

« On admire la vue ? demanda avec ironie Tony, s'adressant au reflet de Steve. »

Le Captain se mit à rougir furieusement, avant de secouer la tête.

« Dépêche-toi de t'habiller Tony, sortit une dernière fois Steve, avant de quitter la salle de bain et refermer soigneusement la porte. »

Tony souffla d'un air déçu, il avait tellement espéré que Steve le prenne violemment contre la douche, mais le soldat était décidemment bien trop strict pour se mettre en retard lors d'un meeting avec Fury. Ouvrant donc un tiroir pour y prendre un boxer, l'ingénieur se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait tiré trop fort, et le tiroir lui tomba sur le pied, le faisant hurler de douleur.

« Mais putain de bordel de merde c'est quoi cette journée ?! J'ai fait quoi moi pour mériter ça ? s'énerva l'ingénieur en criant au plafond.

\- Monsieur, vos scanners internes montrent une accélération conséquente de votre rythme cardiaque, je vous recommande de vous calmer maintenant, déclama la voix tranquille et robotique de Jarvis à ce moment précis.

\- Oh ben tiens, j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, te calmer alors que tu viens de te prendre un putain de tiroir dans le pied ! »

L'IA ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son créateur qui jurait encore dans sa barbe qu'il était martyrisé. Tony, après avoir remis le tiroir en place, prit très lentement un boxer et l'enfila, avant de sortir de la salle de bain avec précaution, ne voulant plus se blesser.

Retournant dans sa chambre immense avec vue sur l'entièreté de New-York, le milliardaire sortit tranquillement un jeans et un t-shirt d'AC/DC, avant de se raviser et prendre son t-shirt favori, celui avec le bouclier du Captain America en son centre. L'enfilant rapidement, le génie termina ensuite de s'habiller avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Affronter Fury lui demandait tellement d'attention, il avait besoin d'un café avant de voir sa tête.

Face à la cafetière, l'ingénieur la mit en marche, observant avec une envie croissante le liquide corsé couler dans une tasse. La cafetière faisant son travail, Tony sortit du sucre et une cuillère alors que Thor venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire. Le brun, récupérant enfin sa tasse fumante, se dirigea vers la table, mais ne put jamais l'atteindre, l'Asgardian ayant décidé que c'était le bon moment pour lui donner une gentille tape amicale dans le dos. Tony, déséquilibré, lâcha sa tasse qui vint se briser à ses pieds, répandant le liquide vital sur le sol, augmentant d'un cran son humeur massacrante. Thor, voyant sa bêtise, s'empressa d'adresser ses plus plates excuses à l'ingénieur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et était en train de se demander si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de le maudire.

« Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Tony d'une voix blanche, avant de se mettre à crier. Mais putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Dieu pour mériter ça ?! »

Thor observait le génie gesticuler avec un visage incompréhensible, les Midgardians avait toujours cette habitude d'invoquer le ciel comme si les Dieux allaient leur répondre. Ne préférant pas interférer, le blond se rétracta doucement, avant de sortir de la cuisine, croisant Banner qui arrivait en courant, le saluant d'une main.

« Tony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le scientifique sur un ton un peu inquiet.

\- Banner ? s'exclama Tony en se retournant. Tu es là ? Génial ! Dis-moi… est-ce que tu t'y connais en envoûtements, maléfices, sortilèges et autres trucs vaudous dont moi-même je ne connais pas l'existence ? »

Le docteur remit ses lunettes droites sur son nez, avant d'observer l'ingénieur avec un air critique.

« Tony, tu as dormi combien d'heures cette nuit ? demanda Banner d'un air entendu.

\- Bien assez, mais là n'est pas la question ! Je commence sérieusement à croire qu'on me punit pour quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi… Aide-moi Bruce, je vais devenir fou ! »

Banner sourit gentiment, avant de se rapprocher de Tony avec une éponge, pour l'aider à nettoyer le liquide étalé au sol. Ramassant tranquillement les morceaux de porcelaine éparpillés, le scientifique les jeta, avant de se tourner vers son ami, toujours en train de nettoyer le sol avec morosité.

« Tu penses être maudit parce que tu as renversé ton café ? demanda Bruce avec une touche d'humeur dans sa voix rauque. Tony, soupira-t-il, je t'ai déjà dit qu'aucune de tes excuses ne fonctionnera, tu dois aller au meeting de Fury avec le reste de l'équipe !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Tony. Non cette fois-ci c'est vraiment sérieux, depuis ce matin on s'acharne sur moi !

\- Et ''on'' étant... ? demanda le scientifique avec suspicion.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Ou alors c'est juste que tu es maladroit ? avança Banner avec un rire. »

Tony grommela, avant de lui taper l'épaule de la main et de passer à côté de lui.

« Jarvis ? Est-ce que la Maserati est prête ?

\- Tout à fait Monsieur, répondit l'IA. Conduisez prudemment, termina Jarvis avec une ironie évidente dans la voix. »

Tony leva les yeux au plafond, décidément même son domestique virtuel se foutait de lui.

« Je t'attends, sortit l'ingénieur en direction de Bruce qui hocha la tête. »

Marchant d'un pas furieux jusqu'au garage, l'ingénieur se promit de munir Jarvis d'un pare-feu lors de sa prochaine mise à jour, cela ne le bloquerait pas, mais ça lui laisserait surement trois bonnes heures de répit le temps que l'IA ne les contourne tous pour réinstaller tous ses protocoles.

Mais pour le moment, il était dans son élément, des sièges en cuir, des installations dernier cri améliorées par ses soins et surtout, un souvenir particulièrement plaisant sur la banquette arrière impliquant un blond en rut, pas de vêtements et beaucoup de sueur et de buée sur les vitres. Sa rêverie sexuelle eut au moins le loisir de le faire patienter alors que Bruce Banner venait de rentrer dans la voiture, observant Stark et son sourire idiot avec suspicion.

Bruce haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami, qui ne fit que sourire un peu plus, avant de démarrer le moteur puissant de la voiture et partir à toute vitesse en direction du quartier général du SHIELD.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure de trajet, Tony ayant pris soin de se perdre dans toutes les rues possibles et inimaginables afin d'être en retard et sous les regards ennuyés de Banner, les deux hommes purent enfin poser le pied dans l'imposant building des services secrets, plus si secret que ça depuis que Tony avait demandé à Jarvis de les pirater quotidiennement. Une secrétaire les accueillit immédiatement et les dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui montait jusqu'aux quartiers privés du directeur Fury.

Rentrant dans l'habitacle qui se mit rapidement à monter, le génie se rendit compte que son comparse était en train de respirer difficilement et que ses yeux prenaient une teinte verdâtre.

« Ça va ? demanda d'un air curieux Stark.

\- Oui, murmura le scientifique qui regardait le plafond en se pinçant l'arête du nez de toutes ses forces. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les espaces étroits, ça va passer dès qu'on va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je trouve cela très… intéressant, termina l'ingénieur en regardant son ami avec un regard ravi. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude, il n'était jamais très à l'aise lorsque la Chose menaçait de remonter à la surface, et plus encore depuis que la grande croisade de Tony Stark était de faire sortir le Hulk par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Il se souvenait surtout de la fois où Tony avait parsemé ses draps de petits bouts de verre, bien plus douloureux que vraiment agaçant, mais le scientifique s'était tout de même vengé en remplaçant son huile de moteur par une création de son invention, une colle qui devenait plus dur que la pierre une fois chauffée à une certaine température. Beaucoup de voitures et de prototypes d'armures furent ainsi décimés par cette solution. Ce qui avait été au départ qu'une simple curiosité de Tony Stark s'était transformé en bataille rangée de débilités plus stupides les unes que les autres que les deux scientifiques se faisaient pour passer le temps et occuper leurs esprits.

Mais pour le moment, le spécialiste des rayons gamma n'était pas d'humeur à jouer, et il soupira de soulagement quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'ils purent enfin sortir.

Tony, quant à lui, était déjà en train de réfléchir à ce que leur voulait Fury, mais malheureusement, il n'eut pas à se tourmenter très longtemps puisqu'à peine sorti de l'ascenseur, il glissa sur le carrelage du sol et s'étala à plat ventre à côté d'un Bruce. Cette fois-ci, il éclata de rire et ne prit même pas la peine de l'aider à se se contentant juste de continuer son chemin.

L'ingénieur, déjà plutôt énervé par ses malheurs de la matinée, était maintenant dans une colère noire envers cette malchance continuelle et, se relevant et époussetant ses vêtements, il se dirigea d'un pas furieux en direction du bureau de Fury, où Banner venait déjà d'entrer, son hilarité toujours aussi grande.

Le reste de l'équipe fut assez surpris de voir un Banner hilare, ce qui était plutôt rare, et un Tony mécontent, ce qui était plutôt normal. Fury haussa un sourcil à l'arrivée des deux hommes de science, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et leur indiquer deux sièges libres.

La réunion débuta par Fury les félicitant une nouvelle fois pour leur dernière mission. Malheureusement pour les Avengers, New-York courait de nouveau un danger, un groupe de terroristes menaçait de faire exploser plusieurs bâtiments importants s'ils ne recevaient pas une rançon qui se comptait en milliards de dollars.

Steve et le reste de l'équipe acquiescèrent pour faire le travail, alors que Stark était en train de jouer sur son Starkphone et se désintéressait complètement de la discussion. Ce ne fut que lorsque tous les Avengers quittèrent la salle et qu'il se retrouva seul avec Fury qu'il daigna lever la tête et regarder autour de lui.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda le génie d'un air innocent.

\- Dégagez de mon bureau Stark, grommela Fury. »

Le brun se leva avec souplesse, se dépêchant de rejoindre Steve qui l'attendait patiemment dans le couloir, le reste de l'équipe déjà loin.

« Tu devrais écouter les réunions, sortit Steve d'un ton professoral. C'est important de savoir qui ou quoi on va affronter, sinon tu mets en danger toute l'équipe. »

Tony leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleu océan de Steve, admirant avec délectation la lueur d'inquiétude qu'il y voyait. L'ingénieur ne résista pas longtemps et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du blond, ne résistant pas à la tentation de posséder cette bouche si tentatrice et délicieuse. Le soldat se laissa aller dans cette étreinte si possessive, même s'il mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard. Tony observa son méfait avec des yeux avides, un Steve rouge, le souffle court et les lèvres légèrement rougies d'avoir été mordues. La définition même de l'indécence.

« Si ce n'était pas la base générale de cet enquiquineur de Fury, je t'aurais forcé à me prendre là tout de suite contre le mur, qu'importe si on nous voyait ! sortit Tony avec une voix rauque. »

Steve, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de finalement plaquer Tony contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, glissant sa main sous le-t-shirt de l'ingénieur pour caresser la peau découverte. Tony gémit dans la bouche du soldat pendant que celui-ci le caressait, l'excitant au plus haut point.

Finalement, le soldat se détacha de Tony, avant de remettre son costume en place.

« Quoi ?! C'est tout ce que j'ai ? s'offusqua Tony.

\- C'était un avant-goût pour ce soir, murmura le Captain à l'oreille de l'ingénieur, le faisant frissonner à l'idée de ce que cela sous-entendait.

\- C'est une promesse ? demanda Tony avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

\- Evidemment, répliqua Steve avec fermeté. Mais d'abord le boulot, ensuite le plaisir.

\- On ne peut pas faire l'inverse pour une fois ? supplia Tony. »

Steve regarda l'ingénieur faire ses yeux de chiot. Tony avait toujours été doué pour faire flancher ses résolutions lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de tête, mais aujourd'hui, le soldat était trop occupé par la mission pour être séduit.

Poussant un peu l'ingénieur pour qu'il avance, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur afin de descendre pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la cage de verre qui constituait l'ascenseur, et Tony se colla légèrement contre Steve.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire dans un ascenseur, murmura Tony en se collant contre le blond qui se crispa.

\- Tony, murmura Steve d'un air gêné. On peut nous voir… »

L'ingénieur sembla enfin comprendre que la cage était en verre et que l'intérieur était visible de tous sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Se détachant de son amant, Tony ne put s'empêcher de donner une petite claque sur le fessier musclé de Steve qui sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui, un sourcil levé et un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« C'était pour quoi ça ? demanda le soldat avec surprise.

\- Pour marquer ma propriété, répondit du tac au tac l'ingénieur en désignant de la tête le sol. »

Steve tourna sa tête afin d'observer le sol, et se rendit compte qu'un attroupement les observait en les pointant du doigt. Le blond rougit violemment avant de se coller à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur, sous les rires de Tony.

« Tu es au courant que tu ne peux te cacher dans un rectangle de verre ? Et puis ça me plaît de rendre les autres jaloux, sortit Tony avec ardeur. »

Steve grommela, et se mit à fixer le mur en face de lui avec un air fermé, Tony continuant de rire. Enfin, l'ascenseur atteignit le sol et les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer les deux superhéros qui se dirigèrent alors vers l'aérodrome où les attendait le reste de l'équipe, dont une Natasha qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter.

« Enfin, dit-elle lorsque les deux hommes se présentèrent. »

Tony lui tira la langue et embarqua à sa suite dans le jet privé, le reste de l'équipe ayant déjà pris place à l'intérieur.

« Alors Stark ? Comme ça on retient le Captain contre son gré dans les salles de réunion ? demanda l'agent Barton avec un clin d'œil scabreux en direction de Tony.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit l'ingénieur en posant une main sur les cuisses de Steve qui se mit à rougir furieusement, déclenchant l'hilarité de Barton. »

Steve se saisit de la main de Tony qui continuait pourtant de lui caresser l'entrejambe et la reposa sur les cuisses du brun qui le regarda avec un air lubrique.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, murmura le Captain à son oreille. »

Le visage de Tony se fendit d'un grand sourire alors que Barton haussait un sourcil face à leur petit manège, le reste de l'équipe étant plutôt concentré sur leur mission à venir plutôt que sur les idioties des deux Avengers les plus gamins du groupe. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de voir Barton et Stark se chamailler que c'était devenu une routine de ne plus y faire attention, encore plus depuis que les deux grands leaders des Avengers étaient en couple et que Barton s'en donnait à cœur joie pour cumuler les sous-entendus salaces.

Les héros, décidant enfin de se regrouper pour discuter de leur plan de bataille, se mirent d'accord pour envoyer d'abord Bruce s'occuper des deux terroristes qui possédaient l'arsenal le plus important, dû à son invincibilité. Le scientifique hocha la tête d'un air concentré, écoutant attentivement le plan à suivre. Thor et Natasha se retrouvèrent ensembles, Barton était en duo avec Steve pour s'occuper du chef de la bande, et Tony se retrouvait lui aussi seul.

Tous les Avengers, une fois le jet posé au sol, se dispersèrent selon leurs attributions, et Tony était donc en train de voler en direction d'une bouche d'égout, qui couvrait un large réseau, et où les terroristes avait été aperçu.

« Jarvis, tu es là ? demanda Tony à son majordome.

\- Tout à fait Monsieur, répondit le domestique en faisant les vérifications de base de l'armure.

\- Lance un scanner biométrique de la zone et repère-moi ces gugusses qu'on puisse rentrer rapidement !

\- Bien sûr Monsieur. »

Tony vit bientôt apparaître sous ses yeux une carte en 3D des souterrains de la ville. Se dirigeant vers l'entrée des égouts la plus proche, l'ingénieur se prépara à soulever la plaque. Positionnant ses pieds de chaque côté, il mit sa main dans le trou au centre du cercle, et essaya de soulever. La plaque ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Tony haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la plaque se retira tout à coup et le brun perdit l'équilibre, tombant en arrière et s'écrasant violemment contre le sol.

« Intégrité de l'armure compromise, fit la voix électronique de Jarvis. Bouclier de l'armure désormais à soixante-sept pour cent.

\- Vraiment Jarvis ? s'exclama Tony. Tu n'avais pas une blague un peu plus spirituelle que ça ?

\- C'était drôle Monsieur, répondit Jarvis avec une pointe d'ironie. »

Tony souffla de dépit, son majordome se fichait ouvertement de lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était décidé, il allait lui doubler les pare-feu lors de sa prochaine mise à jour, le grand Tony Stark ne se laisserait pas avoir par un ordinateur, même aussi brillant et accompli que Jarvis.

Se relevant avec le peu de dignité qu'il avait réussi à sauver, le brun regarda ses gants rouges comme s'ils allaient lui répondre. Est-ce qu'il était maudit ? Car si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait plus personne à blâmer pour la suite de malchance qu'il venait d'avoir depuis le début de la journée.

Haussant les épaules, l'Avenger sauta dans les ténèbres des égouts, à la recherche de souffre-douleurs pour le calmer après cette situation plus que ridicule.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur ? fit la voix de Jarvis après quelques minutes de recherches acharnées de la part de Tony.

\- Pas maintenant Jarvis, je dois retrouver ces idiots, grogna Tony.

\- Monsieur, réitéra Jarvis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous vous êtes trompé de direction, Monsieur. »

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de jurer.

« Putain Jarvis tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? s'exclama Tony.

\- Vous aviez l'air très déterminé Monsieur, je ne voulais pas contenir votre enthousiasme. »

Tony hurla de frustration.

« Mais c'est quoi cette journée, bordel ?! »

Finalement, des pare-feu n'étaient pas suffisants pour Jarvis, un petit virus de sa création le serait beaucoup plus. Tony savait bien qu'il était juste en train de se chercher des excuses alors qu'il se ridiculisait comme un grand. Jarvis était définitivement une bonne excuse pour justifier cette malédiction qui semblait le poursuivre.

Téléchargeant la carte des égouts, l'ingénieur reprit ses recherches. Peu de temps après, Tony entendit un grésillement dans son oreillette, lui signalant que l'un de ses coéquipiers cherchait à le joindre.

« Tony ? fit la voix saturée de Steve. Tu en es où ?

\- En train de chercher nos amis bombardiers, répondit Tony avec une voix légèrement stressée.

\- Tout va bien ? fit la voix inquiète du Captain America.

\- Tout va bien Popsicle, retourne à ta mission, affirma Tony avec un léger sourire.

\- Fais attention à toi, sortit tout de même le soldat, rompant la connexion avec l'ingénieur. »

Le génie fit la grimace et se remit à chercher. Les égouts n'étant pas très hauts, il ne pouvait pas voler, il était donc forcé de marcher, et l'eau stagnante et puante à ses pieds le mettait en rogne, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau des terroristes lorsqu'il les trouverait.

Au détour d'un couloir puant, Tony aperçut enfin trois hommes, répartis autour d'un engin qu'ils essayaient de mettre en route. Le milliardaire n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître un de ses anciens équipements militaires qu'il construisait du temps où Stark Industries fabriquait et vendait encore des armes.

En deux secondes à peine, Iron Man se précipita en direction des hommes, tirant des lasers à tout va et donnant des coups de poing, et le combat fut fini en quelques instants. Retirant le casque de son armure, Tony se dirigea ensuite vers sa bombe, la désactivant en quelques clics et la rendant inutilisable à vie en retirant quelques composants essentiels à son fonctionnement.

« Jarvis ? demanda ensuite Tony. Trouve-moi le chemin le plus court pour remonter à la surface.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

Quelques temps plus tard, Iron Man était de nouveau sur la surface.

« Tony ? fit soudain la voix angoissée de Steve dans l'oreillette du brun.

\- Oui ? demanda l'ingénieur, inquiet du ton du Captain.

\- Tu as fini ta mission ? demanda le soldat en respirant difficilement.

\- Oui, fit Tony en vérifiant son armure avec les capteurs de Jarvis.

\- Viens, j'ai besoin de ton aide, Barton est à terre et… »

Steve ne put finir sa phrase, la connexion s'interrompant à ce moment précis. Tony jura, une fois de plus le grand Captain America s'était fourré dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. L'ingénieur se promit que la prochaine fois il ne laisserait pas le Steve Rogers faire son héros et partir sans lui. Il ne voulait plus le quitter, le soldat se mettait toujours en danger inutilement et heureusement que l'ingénieur était souvent là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce soit précisément le jour même où Tony n'était pas avec lui que le blond se mette en position dangereuse.

Iron Man décolla, demandant en même temps à Jarvis de localiser le Captain, puis se dirigea vers l'entrepôt que lui indiquait son domestique virtuel.

Atterrissant à l'endroit indiqué par son compagnon électronique, Tony analysa la situation qui s'étalait devant ses yeux : Barton était allongé contre un container et avait l'air évanoui, Steve était en train d'essayer de le couvrir tout en tirant comme il pouvait en direction du chef de la bande, qui les visait avec une arme qui avait l'air assez dangereuse.

Le brun se précipita en direction des deux agents au sol, effrayant légèrement Steve.

« Tony ! fit le blond avec soulagement.

\- Cap', tu es diablement sexy avec tes cheveux ébouriffés et du sang sur le visage mais je te jure que si tu te remets encore dans une telle situation, c'est moi que tu devras craindre c'est compris ?! »

Steve hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, avant de se redresser à nouveau pour tirer quelques coups en direction de l'homme qui les menaçait.

« Couvre moi, sortit le soldat. Et protège Barton. »

Tony hocha la tête, avant de se lever et tirer des lasers en direction de l'homme alors que Steve s'approchait rapidement. Cependant, Tony dut tout de même se remettre à couvert, l'homme ayant tiré à nouveau, bloquant quelques-unes de ses armes. Jetant un coup d'œil à la scène, Tony assista à l'avancée de Steve, qui se déplaçait avec souplesse et élégance entre les containers, essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible de l'homme fou furieux qui continuait de tirer n'importe où.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Barton, Tony constata que l'espion n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et il tourna donc à nouveau la tête en direction de Steve pour voir que le soldat venait de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule. Il tomba lourdement sur le béton, sous les rires fous du terroriste.

« Steve ! hurla Tony. »

Sortant à découvert, l'homme en armure rouge et or s'envola directement vers l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et qui se prit un coup de poing dans la tête, l'assommant sur le coup.

Tony se précipita ensuite vers Steve, qui se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant de souffrance.

« T-Tony ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Où est Barton ?

\- En sécurité, répondit Tony en s'agenouillant aux côtés du Captain. Montre-moi la blessure, ordonna l'ingénieur. »

Steve soupira, prétextant que ce n'était qu'une éraflure, mais Tony était intransigeant, il voulait soigner la plaie. Ouvrant le haut de l'équipement de Steve, le génie le lui retira ensuite, découvrant son torse parfait, commençant à être recouvert de sang, faisant encore plus paniquer Tony.

« Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir seul au combat, marmonnait sans relâche Tony en bandant la plaie du soldat. Je trouverai un moyen de t'attacher à moi pour toujours. Tu m'entends ? Pour toujours Captain Dorrito ! »

Steve sourit gentiment, observant le brun qui s'affairait sur lui, s'inquiétant alors que le blond savait pertinemment qu'il allait survivre à une blessure aussi superficielle, mais Tony avait toujours eu peur de le perdre depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Maintenant encore plus lorsqu'ils faisaient des missions où ils étaient séparés.

« Tony, sortit le blond avec douceur. Calme-toi, je n'ai rien, le rassura Steve. »

Mais au même instant, il grimaça de douleur alors que son épaule s'engourdissait. Tony le remarqua aussitôt et se précipita vers lui, le relevant pour adosser son torse contre une paroi d'un des containers.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu es blessé, oh mon dieu c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû le savoir, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, tu fais toujours le héros, mais qui est là pour te sauver toi ? Je ne peux pas te perdre Steve ! »

Et l'ingénieur continuait de parler, déversant toute son inquiétude sur Steve qui le regardait faire avec des yeux brillants. C'était incroyable ce que Tony pouvait retenir pour lui, ce n'était qu'une petite blessure par balle, il survivrait, il n'aurait aucune séquelle mais non, Tony devait s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Steve épouse-moi ! »

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit la phrase de Tony.

« Pardon ?!

\- Oui je sais, je me suis pas mis à genoux et tout le tralala, je sais que tu es vieux jeu mais même, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? Et me force pas à le répéter une troisième ça fait vraiment ridicule de le dire à haute voix ! »

Steve regardait Tony avec des yeux ronds.

« Toi ? Te marier…. Avec moi ? répéta Steve avec confusion. »

Steve était abasourdi, quelle mouche avait piqué le grand coureur de jupons, le Don Juan par excellence ? Tony Stark lui-même lui faisait sa demande ? Steve avait au moins le mérite de se sentir flatté, si ce n'était le fait qu'il ne sentait plus son épaule blessée et que l'ingénieur avait ses mains couvertes de sang.

Tony était plus que nerveux, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé une telle question à son amant, c'était juste sorti comme cela, il n'avait pas contrôlé son esprit. Si encore cela n'avait été qu'une fois, il aurait pu laisser passer ça, mais non, il avait réitéré sa question idiote et stupide.

Des fois, Tony ne se sentait pas tellement si génial que ça, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit inquiété pour le Captain America ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite balle de rien du tout, Steve allait s'en sortir très bien, sans aucune séquelle, mais c'était un tout. L'ingénieur ne voulait plus se demander s'il reverrait son amant le lendemain, il ne voulait plus se ronger les ongles à se demander si c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait le soldat à chaque mission. Tony voulait une preuve tangible que le soldat lui appartenait, il ne pouvait plus se satisfaire de partager sa chambre et une partie de sa vie avec lui. Le brun voulait vraiment qu'il lui appartienne pour le temps de sa vie humaine.

Quant à Steve, il n'en menait pas large. C'était chose courante à son époque de se marier jeune et rapidement car c'était la guerre mais jamais il n'avait envisagé l'idée de deux hommes se mariant ensembles. Il se souvenait que Tony avait du lui faire du rentre dedans pour qu'il accepte enfin ses sentiments, mais de là à l'afficher d'une manière encore plus officielle, le soldat ne savait que dire. Il ne voulait pas dire non, il savait qu'il aimait Tony, bien trop pour refuser une telle demande, surtout quand l'ingénieur s'inquiétait autant pour lui, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne disait pas 'oui', tout simplement. Le Captain aurait aimé pouvoir donner une réponse claire, mais la douleur ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, et surtout, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait. Oh bien sûr, il était au courant que dans cette époque, les mariages et la sexualité étaient plus que débridés, que Tony Stark ne lui aurait jamais fait une telle demande si ce n'était aussi sérieux que possible, mais le choc avait rendu l'esprit de Steve aussi blanc qu'une page.

Mais voyant que le visage de Tony commençait à refléter une panique intérieure, surement dû à son manque total de réaction, le supersoldat s'empressa de leva sa main valide pour venir caresser doucement la joue du brun qui soupira doucement, le corps toujours tendu dans l'attente de la réponse de Steve.

« Steve, murmura Tony.

\- C'est oui, se dépêcha de sortir Steve, de peur de perdre tout le courage qu'il venait d'avoir en voyant l'envie sur le visage de Tony. »

L'ingénieur releva les yeux, une joie intense dans le fond de son regard, avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras du blond pour l'embrasser furieusement, faisant gémir le soldat.

« Oups je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta l'ingénieur.

\- Mais non, s'amusa Steve. Mais si je savais que de te répondre 'oui' te donnait ce genre de réaction, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt ! »

Le Captain rougit légèrement à ses mots, avant de sourire face au regard fier de Tony qui lui caressait doucement le torse. Cependant, le visage du brun redevient contrarié, inquiétant le soldat qui essayait de se relever difficilement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tony ? demanda le blond avec douceur.

\- Je n'ai même pas de bague à te proposer, grogna l'ingénieur. »

Steve ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, faisant rager un peu plus Tony qui bougonnait qu'il n'avait pas de bague assez grande pour le doigt du blond.

« Mais ce n'est grave Tony, dit Steve avec un grand sourire réconfortant. Je sais que tu m'aimes, je n'ai pas besoin d'un cercle de métal pour me le rappeler.

\- Mais moi je veux que tout le monde puisse voir que tu es à moi ! bouda le milliardaire, déclenchant un peu plus l'hilarité du Captain. »

L'ingénieur tira la langue au blond hilare, avant de remettre son armure et le soutenir pour marcher jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qui venait les chercher pour les ramener à la base.

Une fois Steve monté dans l'engin, Tony fit décoller son armure, pour revenir à la base, laissant les experts médicaux traiter le soldat directement.

Tony, de son côté, volait librement dans les airs, montant et descendant dans les cieux, suivant les courants alors qu'il laissait exploser son bonheur à coup de missiles tirés dans les nuages.

« Il a dit OUI ! s'enthousiasma Tony.

\- Monsieur, faites attention s'il-vous-plaît, fit la voix robotique de Jarvis. Nous ne voulons pas déclarer la guerre aux nuages n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant reprenez une trajectoire correcte Monsieur, je ne souhaite pas appeler Miss Potts pour la prévenir que vous êtes encore en train de faire l'enfant.

\- Jarvis ?

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Rappelle-moi vraiment que je dois te faire cette mise à jour !

\- Bien entendu Monsieur, répondit la voix de Jarvis. »

Tony était certain qu'il y avait de l'ironie derrière cette dernière phrase. Il allait tellement massacrer la carte mère de son domestique virtuel, ça lui passerait l'envie de faire le rabat-joie. Cependant l'ingénieur savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il devrait peut-être penser à la cérémonie, parce que oui, Tony comptait bien se marier le jour même, quitte à voler jusqu'à Las Vegas, mais il allait épouser le fils de l'Amérique aujourd'hui ! Et peut-être qu'ensuite il ferait une déclaration officielle à la télévision américaine en faisant quelques sous-entendus scabreux pour que les ménagères américaines le jalousent encore un peu plus. Tony adorait remuer le quotidien des ménagères, c'était presque aussi amusant que d'essayer d'énerver Bruce pour voir le Hulk sortir.

Mais pour le moment, Iron Man se dirigea avec conviction en direction de la ville de New-York, une idée très précise en tête.

« Jarvis ?

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Est-ce que tu as sauvegardé les données physiques de Steve ?

\- Bien sûr Monsieur, j'ai même conservé les vidéos que vous aviez prises de lui sous la douche. »

Ce souvenir fit sourire Tony, quelques fois, son majordome était quand même sa plus belle création.

« Très bien, je veux que tu me donnes les mensurations de son annulaire, je vais aller chercher une bague puisque c'est comme ça !

\- Dois-je demander à Miss Potts de vous apporter la bague de votre grand-père ? »

Tony se mit à réfléchir, la bague de son grand-père était une bague en or, incrustée d'un diamant, toute simple, mais Tony l'avait toujours gardé pour quelqu'un de spécial, et il mentirait s'il disait que Steve n'était que spécial, il était plus que spécial, il était parfait.

« Vas-y Jarvis, demande-le.

\- Dois-je lui dire les raisons de votre demande Monsieur ?

\- Fait comme tu le sens, Jarvis, tu es un grand garçon, sortit Tony alors que son domestique venait de lui afficher sur son écran intérieur toutes les informations qu'il lui avait demandées.

Se concentrant sur son vol et sur la bijouterie que Jarvis lui avait indiquée, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans son armure, avant que le visage de Pepper n'apparaisse sur son écran, signe que quelqu'un avait décroché pour lui.

Que dieu punisse à jamais Jarvis, pensa Tony alors que la voix de Pepper venait de résonner dans son casque.

« Anthony Edward Stark ! fit une Pepper apparemment en colère.

\- Ouch, le prénom en entier, j'ai dû vraiment merder cette fois, fit le génie, inquiet.

\- Et comment ! cria la rousse avec. Comment oses-tu m'envoyer Jarvis m'annoncer que tu te _maries_ aujourd'hui ! Avec Steve en plus ! Non mais je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose mais tu aurais pu me mettre au courant !

\- Pepper, tenta Tony.

\- Ah non ! Pas de 'Pepper' qui tienne ! Je suis furieuse ! Si jamais ton armure et toi venez à croiser ma route, je te démonterai chaque boulon jusqu'à ce que tu sois en train de me supplier à genoux de te pardonner pour ton comportement ! »

Tony frissonna, non, il ne voulait définitivement pas Pepper près d'une de ces armures chéries, il ferait tout pour ne pas avoir à faire ça.

« J'ai une idée ! sortit l'ingénieur avec soulagement. Une idée qui devrait te faire plaisir en plus ! »

La rousse se tut, semblant réfléchir, avant de finalement reprendre la parole, la méfiance dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Je te laisse le soin d'organiser le mariage ! La cérémonie, le banquet, tout… »

Tony ne plaisantait pas, Pepper le savait, l'ingénieur était un maniaque, il voulait toujours que tout soit selon ses idées, seule Pepper savait ce qui lui ferait plaisir à lui et Steve, mais la Directrice de Stark Industry savait qu'il ne disait pas tout.

« Tony, crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Tony secoua la tête, était-il donc impossible de cacher quelque chose à cette femme ? Elle était pire qu'un devin.

« Eh bien, commença le génie. Il faudrait peut-être que tu l'organises pour ce soir… »

Le brun entendit à l'autre bout du fil un grand fracas avant que Pepper ne se mette à jurer en italien.

« _Testa di minchia _! _Stronzo di merda _! Bordel Tony !

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Tony, faisant abstraction du vocabulaire fleuri que venait d'employer son amie.

\- C'est cette _figlia di puttana_ de table de _merda _! Sérieusement Tony ? Tu n'avais pas une contrainte encore plus exigeante ? Tu sais ce que cela demande de faire un mariage en une journée ?! »

Tony ne dit rien, il savait que s'il voulait rester vivant, il valait mieux ne pas déranger Pepper dans ces moments-là, surtout quand elle perdait le contrôle et commençait à parler en italien.

La femme continua de jurer, mais finie par souffler un bon coup, reprenant la parole d'une voix plus posée et calme.

« Tony, je peux t'assurer que tu me devras une énorme faveur, et pas juste des photos de Steve torse nu, que tu peux arrêter de m'envoyer, je sais qu'il est beau. Tu vas devoir m'aider à faire l'administration de Stark Industry pendant un mois !

\- Mais… commença Tony.

\- Pas de mais ! C'est non négociable ! »

Tony soupira, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance d'échapper à ce châtiment, il détestait la paperasse, et encore plus quand c'était Pepper en charge de s'en occuper, il devait signer des tas de bouts de papier et lire pleins de contrats tout plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.

« Ok, c'est bon tu as gagné je le ferais, soupira Tony.

\- Très bien, as-tu des préférences pour ta cérémonie ?

\- Tout ce que je veux, ce sont des camélias rouges, ce sont les fleurs préférées de Steve. »

Pepper soupira.

« Tony Stark devient sentimental et romantique, je peux mourir en paix, je peux officiellement dire que j'ai tout vu dans ma vie. »

Tony Stark renifla, avant de soupirer.

« Non pas du tout, je suis juste préoccupé par le bien-être de Steve. »

Pepper explosa de rire, faisant encore plus grogner Tony, décidément c'était la journée où on se moquait de lui. Donnant les dernières indications pour la cérémonie à son ex-assistante, l'ingénieur coupa ensuite la communication, avant de continuer son vol en direction de la ville et de la boutique où il pourrait trouver son bonheur, et plus précisément celui de Steve.

Vérifiant l'écran de son casque pour savoir où il allait, l'ingénieur reçut au même moment un message de Pepper lui indiquant que son héritage familial venait d'être envoyé à sa tour, ce qui le ravit énormément, cela le rapprochait un peu plus du moment qu'il attendait.

Il se surprenait lui-même à être aussi heureux, il n'aurait jamais pensé que se faire passer la corde au cou l'aurait rendu aussi euphorique, mais il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage, après tout, il pourrait enfin clamer au monde que le corps parfait de Steve lui appartiendrait à vie. On pourrait avoir pire comme mariage. Tony sourit alors que la ville de New-York était en vue.

« Monsieur, interrompit à nouveau Jarvis. Les autorités aériennes de New-York veulent connaître notre appareil ainsi que notre trajectoire de vol, où alors ils tireront à vue.

\- Voyons, Jarvis, paye nos respects à ce cher Commissaire, après tout, cela fait longtemps que l'on a pas piraté leurs systèmes.

\- Dois-je leur laisser un souvenir de notre visite ? demanda Jarvis.

\- Sors-leur un petit virus qui effacera leurs pare-feu pour les dix prochaines minutes, ça devrait les occuper assez longtemps pour que je puisse passer tranquillement.

\- Bien entendu Monsieur. »

Tony continua son chemin, balaya la ville de ses scans, cherchant un quelconque magasin qui pourrait lui fournir ce qu'il cherchait. Il se faisait l'effet d'un gamin en pleine crise, qui désirait ardemment quelque chose, sauf que lui pouvait se le permettre, lui il allait bientôt devenir Monsieur Captain America.

Cette idée l'amusait grandement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ses scanners lui indiquèrent toutefois une grande enseigne entre la 58ème et la 59ème avenue. Se posant au sol et provoquant une petite assemblée, Tony sortit de sa carapace d'Iron Man avant de saluer la foule d'une main. Il adorait les bains de foules, surtout ceux qui l'adulaient, il adorait ce sentiment de puissance, de contrôler la population par l'intermédiaire de son armure.

Rentrant ensuite dans la boutique, le milliardaire se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir, un vendeur déjà prêt à le conseiller.

« Monsieur Stark, quel plaisir de vous voir, sortit l'homme avec une voix mielleuse.

\- Oui tout à fait, répondit Stark d'une voix quelconque. J'aimerais avoir vos conseils, il me faudrait une bague de cette dimension, dit-il en écrivant sur un bout de papier des chiffres. Et de préférence en or blanc.

\- La bague Monsieur, masculine ou féminine ? Souhaitez-vous une pierre sertie ou simple ?

\- Masculine, et si vous avez avec un saphir, ce serait absolument merveilleux ! »

Le vendeur hocha la tête, avant de se diriger dans le magasin, cherchant une palette de montures qui correspondrait à ce que voulait le brun.

« Monsieur, fit Jarvis dans l'oreillette de Tony. Monsieur Rogers vient de rentrer à la tour, il me fait savoir qu'il va bien, que sa blessure est stable, qu'il est hors de danger et qu'il est impatient que vous soyez là pour, je cite, ''fêter cette journée mémorable''. »

Tony sourit, avant de demander à Jarvis de faire attendre Steve, et qu'il essaye de se trouver un costume à sa taille, de préférence noir. Jarvis transmit la demande sans sourciller, avant de couper la communication.

L'ingénieur releva la tête alors que le vendeur revenait avec sa commande, une palette de trois bagues.

« Voilà Monsieur Stark, ce sont tous nos modèles en or blanc-saphir que nous avons dans les mensurations que vous nous avez fournis. »

Tony observa les bagues avec un œil critique. La première possédait un anneau très fin, qui ne se refermait pas sur le haut, laissant une petite ouverture, et à chacune des extrémités se trouvaient un petit saphir. Tony l'élimina immédiatement, pas du tout son style et encore moins celui de Steve, trop complexifié pour le soldat. La deuxième attira cependant son œil, ce que ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le vendeur.

« Monsieur est intéressé par ce modèle ? demanda l'homme alors que Tony hocha la tête. C'est un modèle relativement simple en effet, mais très classe, qui se porte en toute occasion en toute discrétion avec une touche de luxe en plus. »

Tony était sous le charme, l'anneau en or blanc était simple, mais sur tout le contour de la bague courrait une suite de saphirs ce qui créait une sorte de bague en trois bandes de couleur. Tony décida que ce serait cette bague qu'il achèterait pour Steve, de cette manière il aurait quelque chose de bleu et de nouveau.

Tony indiqua au vendeur qu'il souhaitait payer, et bientôt il sortit de la boutique pour trouver un attroupement autour de son armure et un Barton hilare en train de caresser les plaques rouges et or de l'Iron Man.

« Alors, Stark, on a fait des cachotteries pendant mon absence ? demande avec un amusement grandissant l'archer.

\- De quoi tu parles l'emplumé ? Et bouge de mon armure, ce n'est pas un jouet ! »

Tony poussa l'espion qui sourit encore plus et sortit son téléphone, avant de montrer à Stark un article du_ Daily News_. Tony jeta un coup d'œil à l'article avant de se figer et prendre violemment le téléphone des mains du blond qui se mit à rire sans retenue, alors que le milliardaire le regardait avec fureur.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? fulmina l'ingénieur en pointant du doigt l'article où l'on voyait s'étaler dans les gros titres l'annonce de son mariage avec le Captain America, mais le pire, aux yeux de Tony, étant le montage grossier d'un Steve dans son costume avec lui à côté dans une robe de mariée. »

Barton n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire et les larmes aux yeux, il hocha la tête en direction de Tony.

« Quand Jarvis a annoncé la nouvelle dans la tour, c'était une occasion en or, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir envoyé l'article. »

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux alors que l'espion repartait dans un fou rire, sous une foule de spectateurs tous plus surpris et curieux les uns que les autres. Tony, dans son immense orgueil, se mit dans son armure avant de regarder Barton avec ses yeux d'acier.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre le blondinet ! Je me vengerais !

\- Tu penseras à moi durant la nuit de noces hein ? cria Barton alors qu'Iron Man décollait dans les airs. »

Barton regarda l'armure s'envoler, un sourire immense plaqué sur son visage, fier de la blague qu'il avait jouée au grand Tony Stark, puis il se dirigea vers un magasin particulier, avec en tête une commande tout aussi spéciale, de la part de Pepper.

Alors que Tony revint à la tour, il fut directement accueilli par un Thor très heureux de venir lui frapper le dos à grand renfort d'exclamations, heureusement que le brun portait encore son armure.

« Magnifique Homme de Métal ! Tu vas enfin te marier ! En Asgard, c'est une occasion de faire la fête pendant des mois, tu deviens un homme, un vrai ! »

Et aussi vite que l'Asgardian était venu, il repartit s'affaler sur le canapé, observant avec toujours autant d'admiration la télé, riant devant les Looney Tunes.

Tony était toujours aussi stoïque face à la réaction du héros lorsque Bruce entra aussi dans le salon, sa chemise violette légèrement ouverte alors qu'il s'essuyait le front avec une serviette. Apercevant Tony, il se dirigea vers lui et lui serra chaudement la main.

« Félicitations Tony, j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle, il était temps, termina le docteur dans un souffle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. »

Tony n'en revenait pas, que s'était-il passé pendant son absence ? Jarvis avait fait combien d'annonce dans la tour ? Ou alors il l'avait juste crié dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit au courant. Grognant son mécontentement, l'ingénieur laissa Jarvis retirer enfin son armure avant de finalement se diriger vers sa chambre, il voulait être au calme.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut possible quand une Natasha Romanoff apparut devant lui, sa tenue noir moulante d'espionne encore sur elle.

« Anthony, sortit-elle d'une voix froide, ce qui fit grimacer l'ingénieur, il détestait quand l'espionne l'appelait par son prénom entier. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ou me dire ?

\- Hum, là tout de suite Nat', je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, j'essaye déjà d'éviter l'autre dieu surexcité, et j'aimerais vraiment me changer et… »

Tony essaya de passer à côté de l'espionne, mais lorsque Natasha décida quelque chose, l'ingénieur ne pouvait refuser, il se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, les deux bras dans son dos, sans aucune idée de comment une fille pouvait se mouvoir aussi vite.

« Heu… tu veux parler de ce mariage c'est ça ? fit Tony d'une voix douloureuse.

\- Tout à fait ! Pepper est venue me voir pour me demander de l'aide.

\- Quoi ? Oh géniale, une espionne assassine qui s'occupe d'un mariage. J'ai le droit de rire ? s'exclama Tony avec cynisme.

\- Surveille ton langage Anthony, je pourrais très bien te briser le bras. Donc je disais, Pepper est venue me voir avec une demande très particulière…

\- Elle t'a demandée de ne pas remplacer les bouquets de fleurs par des explosifs ? demanda Tony avec ironie. »

Tony serra les dents alors que l'espionne raffermissait sa prise sur ses bras, le faisant grimacer de douleur un peu plus.

« Pepper m'a demandé d'officier pour ta cérémonie… annonça l'espionne.

\- Oh non… Non non non, ça ne peut pas être vrai, gémit Tony en se promettant de faire payer Pepper pour cette traîtrise. Tu n'as même pas les compétences nécessaires !

\- Il s'avère que si, pour une ancienne couverture j'avais dû passer un concours, ce qui m'a permis de devenir prêtresse et ainsi de pouvoir officier pour n'importe quel mariage.

\- Je suis maudit c'est ça ?

\- Voyons Tony, fit Natasha en le lâchant avec un léger sourire. Promis, je ne te tirerai pas dessus pendant la cérémonie, mais gare à toi si tu me marches dessus quand on dansera ensembles, menaça l'assassine avec un regard polaire. »

Tony déglutit difficilement, se dépêchant de partir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il verrouilla derrière lui pour être sûr que l'espionne ne le suive pas, bien qu'il ne sache que trop bien qu'une serrure ne l'arrêterait qu'une minute au maximum. S'adossant contre la porte, l'ingénieur souffla un bon coup et s'avança pour s'écraser sur son lit avec un grand soupir dramatique.

« Tony ? fit une voix inquiète. »

Tony hurla de peur, roulant hors du lit et tombant lourdement sur le sol, se faisant mal au dos par la même occasion. Criant sa douleur et sa colère, l'ingénieur releva la tête pour voir un Captain America ruisselant d'eau. Le soldat avait une serviette autour de ses hanches, ce qui ne cachait quasiment rien, ses cheveux blonds plaqués par l'eau et ses grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient d'un air inquiet.

« Putain Steve, prévient avant de rentrer comme ça ! s'énerva légèrement Tony. »

Steve haussa un sourcil et s'approcha doucement de son amant, lui tendant la main pour le relever. Tony se saisit de la main du blond et se leva pour se coller contre lui, les faisant tout le deux tomber sur le lit. Steve perdit sa serviette alors que Tony se retrouva au-dessus de lui avec un sourire triomphant.

« Vous êtes à moi, Monsieur Stark-Rogers, affirma Tony en posant ses deux mains sur le torse du blond. »

Le brun vint ensuit prendre possession des lèvres du Captain qui l'enserra dans ses bras, approfondissant le baiser.

Le brun retira ensuit son t-shirt, sous les yeux brillants de Steve, et se recolla contre lui, savourant la peau mouillée contre son torse. Le blond gémit alors que la langue du milliardaire venait lécher doucement son cou. Le soldat posa ses mains sur les fesses du brun, caressant le tissu du jean et faisant grogner l'ingénieur de plaisir.

« Monsieur Stark-Rogers ? demanda Steve avec amusement et en pinçant les fesses de Tony.

\- Aouch ! Et oui c'est Monsieur Stark-Rogers parce que je suis le plus génial et que mon nom se doit d'être avant tout les autres ! »

Steve soupira, caressant avec lenteur la barbe de Tony qui le regardait avec supériorité et amusement.

« Est-ce que tu étais sincère ? demanda Steve avec douceur. »

L'ingénieur haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Absolument ! Je pensais chacun des mots, fit le brun en se penchant sur son amant pour embrasser sa joue. »

Steve ne répondit rien, se contentant de caresser le dos de Tony avec lenteur. Ses doigts effleuraient la peau de Tony qui respirait paisiblement, allongé sur le corps du Captain.

« J'ai demandé à Pepper de préparer la cérémonie. »

La voix de Tony brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

« Tony, fit la voix inquiète de Steve.

\- Rassure-toi, Musclor. Je ne fais pas ça juste parce que tu t'es blessé aujourd'hui, j'y réfléchissais depuis un certain temps. »

Steve se releva, faisant reculer l'ingénieur, et observa le brun.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Steve.

\- Je…

\- Monsieur, Miss Potts vous demande de toute urgence au salon. »

Tony grimaça, Pepper allait lui passer un savon.

« Ne bouge pas, je m'en débarrasse et je suis tout à toi ! »

Steve éclata de rire alors que le brun parcourait sa chambre, enlevant ses vêtements actuels pour les remplacer par un simple t-shirt et jean. Steve vit ensuite Tony récupérer une petite boîte de ses anciens vêtements, avant qu'il ne sorte précipitamment. Courant ensuite dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon, l'ingénieur s'arrêta face à son ancienne petite-amie avec un air innocent.

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

Pepper fronça légèrement les sourcils et indiqua à Tony de venir s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Très bien, commença la rousse d'un ton professionnel. J'ai ta bague pour commencer. »

La femme d'affaire sortit de son porte-documents une petite boîte et la tendit à Tony qui l'ouvrit pour en sortir l'objet. La bague était telle qu'il s'en rappelait. Il la glissa à son annulaire et fut satisfait de constater qu'elle lui allait encore parfaitement, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas essayé. La dernière fois remontant à Pepper, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné entre eux.

Retirant la bague, il la rangea dans sa boîte et sortit la sienne, qu'il ouvrit avec précaution et la présenta au regard critique de Pepper.

« Il va être ravi, murmura la femme en caressant doucement l'anneau de ses longs doits fins. »

Tony sourit, la fierté se lisant sur son visage. Pepper sourit pour la première fois puis, sortit de sa mallette une pile de dossiers, qu'elle étala devant Tony.

« Tu devrais peut-être appelé Steve, j'ai décidé de vous demander vos avis avant de commander pour sûr. On n'a que très peu de temps, alors… Jarvis ! demanda Pepper en fixant le plafond.

\- Bonjour Miss Potts, heureux de vous revoir. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour Jarvis, je suis contente de te voir aussi. Est-ce que tu pourrais contacter Steve et lui dire qu'il doit venir ici _pronto _?

\- A votre service Miss Potts. »

Tony écoutait l'échange avec intérêt, Jarvis avait toujours témoigné un respect non caché pour Pepper et il rageait de ne pas pouvoir se faire obéir aussi bien de son domestique.

La rousse se rallongea ensuite plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, observant son ami.

« J'espère que tu ne foireras pas cette fois-ci Tony, avertit Pepper. Steve est surement la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé, ne vas pas faire de conneries avec lui. Traite-le avec tout le respect qu'il mérite. »

Tony savait que ce n'était pas un conseil, c'était un avertissement. Pepper le connaissait bien, elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas le meilleur en ce qui concernait les relations humaines. C'est pourquoi, elle avait décidé de prévenir Tony, elle avait déjà mis au courant Steve au début de leur relation. Seulement ce mariage, aussi rapide qu'imprévu, l'inquiétait légèrement, elle ne voulait pas que cela se transforme en une autre des multiples lubies de Tony Stark.

« Au fait, j'ai ton quelque chose de neuf et de bleu, en plus de l'ancien de ta bague, annonça Pepper avec enthousiasme en sortant un autre paquet de son attaché-case. »

Tony le pris avec surprise, et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une cravate en soie bleue absolument magnifique. Tony se leva et vint embrasser son amie avec ferveur, la remerciant pour ce cadeau. La cherté et le luxe du cadeau ne voulait rien dire pour Tony, il pouvait tout avoir. Non, ce qui l'avait rendu si heureux c'était le sous-entendu que malgré son avertissement, Pepper l'encourageait tout de même.

Quand Steve se présenta enfin dans le salon, coiffé et habillé, les deux autres ne purent retenir leurs soupirs d'admiration. Steve rougit devant tant d'attention et prit un siège pour rejoindre les deux autres.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, on va pouvoir commencer. »

Pepper sortit alors plusieurs portfolios et commença à lister avec les deux hommes leurs préférences. Décorations, fleurs, napperons, musique, rien n'échappa au professionnalisme de Pepper Potts. En une heure et demie, l'affaire fut pliée et les deux hommes purent enfin se libérer, des courbatures à la nuque à force d'être restés pencher.

« Oh et au fait, fit la femme juste avant de partir. Il vous faut aussi votre témoin, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, j'aurais finis de préparer la salle dans quatre heures, cinq maximum. »

Tony et Steve ouvrir de grands yeux, observant la rousse partir d'un pas décidé.

« Il nous faut aussi quelque chose de bleu, de nouveau et d'ancien, commença à paniquer Steve.

\- Calme-toi, rassura Tony en lui prenant les mains. J'ai tout prévu je te dis ! »

Steve haussa un sourcil mais se laissa faire par Tony qui le poussa en direction de l'ascenseur en lui recommandant de choisir son témoin avec intelligence.

« On se voit tout à l'heure pour se préparer, sortit Tony à un Steve complètement perdu.

\- Mais et la coutume de ne pas voir le marié avant le mariage ?

\- Steve, soupira Tony. Cette légende ridicule a été inventée par des familles qui faisaient des mariages arrangés. C'était pour éviter que les deux fiancés ne se voient et réalisent qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout. Alors maintenant file ! »

Steve haussa les épaules et laissa les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur lui. Quant à Tony, l'ingénieur avait déjà une idée de la personne à qui il comptait demander. Se dirigeant vers le laboratoire, le scientifique ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver le Docteur Banner, les cheveux ébouriffés, en train de griffonner sur son bureau.

« Bruce ? appela Tony. »

Le docteur leva les yeux de ses feuilles pour se tourner vers son ami.

« Tony. Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda le physicien avec douceur.

\- A vrai dire oui, j'aurais un plan pour le réacteur à te proposer, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

\- Alors pour quoi ? fit Banner avec curiosité.

\- Voudrais-tu être mon témoin pour ce soir ? »

Bruce sourit, retirant ses lunettes pour venir se frotter l'arête du nez.

« Bien entendu. »

Tony soupira de soulagement, finalement, tout allait bien se passer, il n'y aurait aucun problème tout ce passerait comme prévu.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa comme dans un rêve. Entre les blagues de Barton, les demandes de Pepper et son propre stress, l'ingénieur ne réfléchissait plus. Il était devenu un automate, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans réfléchir.

Seulement, le moment tant attendu était enfin à sa portée, et lorsque Steve et Tony se retrouvèrent enfin seul, face-à-face.

« Tu es absolument magnifique, s'entendit dire Tony à un Steve absolument rayonnant. »

Le blond sourit avec affection alors qu'il prenait doucement les mains de son amant, l'observant avec passion.

« Toi aussi, murmura-t-il, l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Tony ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant.

« Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, voilà quelque chose d'ancien, la bague est neuve et bleue, donc je crois que tu as tout, annonça Tony en tendant à Steve sa médaille de soldat.

\- Tu l'as retrouvée ? s'exclama Steve avec surprise et une certaine émotion dans la voix.

\- Bien sûr, enfin, je suis Tony Stark voyons ! dit l'ingénieur avec orgueil. »

Steve se saisit de sa médaille avec une main tremblante, l'accrochant sur son costume noir. Tony observa son amant avec fierté. Le blond était habillé d'un costume noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate bleue marine. Tony quant à lui avait son costume bleu foncé et sa cravate en soie offerte par Pepper.

Jarvis prévient les deux hommes que la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer et que Pepper les attendait.

Sortant de la tour, sous les flash et acclamations des journalistes, les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture de luxe de Tony pour aller au lieu du mariage. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense building, connu pour ses somptueux mariages sur son toit.

A l'entrée du gratte-ciel, à les attendre, se trouvait Pepper ainsi que Bruce et Clint.

« Clint est ton témoin hein ? remarqua Tony avec humour.

\- Tu savais bien que je n'allais pas une refuser une si belle occasion d'être aux premières loges, Stark, s'amusa l'archer. Si tu pleures ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je serais là pour tout prendre en images et l'envoyer à la presse ! »

Tony tira la langue à son ami, le suivant dans l'ascenseur. Pepper souriait affectueusement en regardant les hommes.

« Tout va être parfait, Tony, dit-elle à son ancien patron alors que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de triturer son costume.

\- Je l'espère. »

Quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, les héros furent époustouflés. Tout était épuré, mais en même temps décoré avec classe et élégance. Les fleurs se mélangeaient harmonieusement avec les couleurs de la fausse pelouse au sol mais le summum était l'arche, faîte de camélias rouges mélangées avec quelques brins de fleurs de cerisier.

Alors que les deux super héros étaient en train de s'avancer, la musique retentit, et les invités, jusque-là assis à les regarder, se levèrent. Quelques-unes des personnalités les plus influentes de la ville avait été invité, ainsi que certains agents du SHIELD ou encore des amis de Stark et Rogers.

Au bout de l'allée, sous l'arche, avec un sourire triomphant, se trouvait la Veuve noire, dans une robe fourreau blanche qui épousait ses formes avantageuses.

Tony manqua de trébucher quand il la vit, il ne dut son salut qu'à la main de Steve le maintenant fermement à côté de lui.

La cérémonie débuta doucement alors que les deux fiancés se mirent face-à-face, le regard brillant.

Natasha, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, commença à parler, énonçant les valeurs du mariage et ce que cela impliquerait pour les deux mariés.

Lorsque vient l'échange des bagues, Steve découvrit avec émerveillement le cadeau de Tony et il ne put s'empêcher de verser une légère larme alors qu'il passait la bague au doigt du brun. Tony exsudait la fierté et le bonheur et, souriant au possible, il embrassant passionnément son désormais mari, Steve Rogers.

L'amour que ressentait Steve à travers le baiser fougueux de Tony lui fit tourner la tête, et il enserra l'ingénieur dans ces bras, le rapprochant de lui.

Barton et Thor se mirent à crier et applaudir, bientôt suivit par le reste de l'assemblée.

Les deux mariés se détachèrent enfin, et indiquèrent aux autres invités de se lever pour venir à l'intérieur afin de manger et se distraire.

Tony aurait aimé dire qu'il se souvenait de toute la soirée, mais le repas et la danse étaient restés assez flous. Entre l'immense gâteau trois étages dont Pepper était si fier, la danse d'ouverture où Steve avait fait jurer à Tony de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de chose et pleins d'autre petits souvenirs, l'ingénieur ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il se souvenait du moment où Natasha l'avait fait danser en lui jurant qu'elle lui couperait les testicules s'il osait marcher sur ses Louboutins toutes neuves, ou encore Thor invitant le pauvre Bruce à danser, estimant qu'il ne devrait y avoir personne d'assit dans ces moments-là. Bruce avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour résister, mais Tony lui-même était venu prêter main forte à l'Asgardian.

Finalement, la soirée s'était fini sur un Tony éméché se faisait soutenir par un Steve toujours aussi ému en direction de l'aéroport personnel de Star où les attendaient Happy et Pepper.

« Bon voyage, leur fit la femme, laissant Happy les faire monter dans le jet. Et Steve ? appela Pepper. »

Steve se retourna en direction de la femme avec un regard curieux.

« Essaye de ne pas trop le fatiguer d'accord ? s'amusa la rousse en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Steve hocha la tête en rougissant furieusement, se dépêchant de monter dans le jet pour se cacher des rires de Pepper.

La majeure partie du trajet se passa en silence, Tony dormant pour décuver le vin, et Steve essayant de savoir où est-ce que son extravaguant de nouveau mari l'emmenait en lune de miel. Steve avait encore du mal à penser qu'il était devenu Steve Stark-Rogers, associé à l'un des plus grands noms de la planète. Quoiqu'en ce moment précis, Tony qui bavait sur son costume lui faisait plus penser à un petit enfant qu'à homme envié de par le monde.

Quand l'avion atterrit enfin à bon port, le soldat découvrit avec surprise une petite île avec une gigantesque villa dressée.

L'ingénieur sourit face à l'ébahissement du soldat, lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

« Voyons Monsieur Stark-Rogers, on avance ! J'ai envie de profiter de mon cadeau ! »

Steve tourna la tête en direction de Tony et lui sourit. Ils ne passèrent même pas la porte d'entrée, Tony se fit plaquer brutalement contre le mur, ses lèvres prisent dans un baiser fougueux alors que Steve s'appliquait à lui faire une fouille intégrale du corps pour trouver les clés. Tony gémissait doucement, il aimait sentir les mains chaudes et puissantes du soldat sur lui, c'était grisant.

Quand enfin le soldat trouva la clé, il ouvrit la porte, avant de regarder Tony qui recula d'un pas.

« Oh même pas en rêve !

\- Tony, commença Steve avec un regard joueur. Si tu ne te laisses pas faire tu n'auras rien du tout.

\- Quoi ?! Chantage émotionnel ! C'est interdit par la loi ! »

Steve chargea Tony qui chercha à s'enfuir. Manque de chance, le sérum du supersoldat permit à Steve de le rattraper facilement et de le prendre dans ses bras, comme une mariée. Tony se mit à bouder alors que Steve lui fit passer le seuil de la villa dans ses bras.

« Tu me le payeras, grogna Tony alors que le blond le reposait au sol avec douceur.

\- Mais non, s'amusa Steve en mordillant la nuque de l'ingénieur qui frémit. »

Tony se laissait complètement faire, le soldat passait ses mains sous son t-shirt, remontant doucement son torse jusqu'à masser doucement ses pectoraux. Les mains chaudes du Captain faisaient frissonner Tony qui colla son dos contre le torse musclé du blond. Savourant la fermeté des muscles qui le retenait, Tony tourna sa tête pour venir embrasser les lèvres du soldat.

Leur baiser avait le goût de la passion et de l'amour alors que Steve se frottait encore plus contre Tony qui le laissait faire, complètement à la merci des mains du Captain qui parcourait son corps.

« La chambre ? demanda le soldat avec empressement.

\- A droit au fond du couloir, répondit Tony en s'agrippant à la nuque de Steve pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau. »

Tony ne se lassait jamais du goût des lèvres de Steve, c'était sa drogue. Le soldat se saisit de l'ingénieur par le bassin, le soulevant pour l'emporter avec lui dans la chambre. Tony noua ses jambes autour des hanches du blond, appréciant de sentir la puissance de l'homme contre lui.

Steve se dirigea vers la chambre, portant Tony. Ouvrant la porte d'une main, il se laissa ensuite tomber doucement sur le lit, recouvrant l'ingénieur de son corps immense.

Tony fit glisser ses mains le long du costume du soldat, retirant la veste pour ensuite apprécier la chemise qui moulait parfaitement les muscles du blond. Steve de son côté, essayait de ne pas arracher les vêtements de son mari. Les mains de Tony sur son corps lui provoquaient des frissons qui se répercutaient directement dans son pantalon qui devenait bien trop étroit.

Tony sentait que Steve lui donnait des coups de bassin, il pouvait ressentir l'érection du soldat à travers son pantalon, cela l'excita encore un peu plus. Prenez ça les ménagères en chaleur, pensa Tony vicieusement alors qu'il déchirait la chemise, faisant sauter les boutons. Le torse parfait du Captain America apparut devant les yeux gourmands de Tony, qui s'empressa de venir caresser et lécher chaque parcelle de peau offerte, faisant gémir le blond.

Le soldat ne put supporter la langue chaude sur son corps plus longtemps, il se redressa, envoya valser le reste de ses vêtements et fit de même avec un Tony hilare.

« Pressé d'avoir son prix Capsicle ? »

Steve grogna, collant son corps nu et chaud contre celui de Tony qui soupira de bien-être, Dieu qu'il aimait être collé contre le supersoldat.

La chaleur qu'il sentait dans son bassin ne cessait de grandir, et quand le soldat fit descendre sa bouche le long de son torse, pour ensuite venir le prendre en bouche, Tony cria son plaisir sans retenue. Steve savait s'y prendre, l'ingénieur ferma les yeux et ses mains virent fourrager les cheveux parfaitement ordonné du soldat. Steve gémit doucement alors que Tony lui griffait la tête avec provocation, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans le corps.

Le soldat descendit ensuite un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, timidement, il ne vienne caresser l'intimité de Tony avec sa langue. L'ingénieur arqua son dos, la sensation était électrisante, il sentait la langue de Steve sur lui, en lui, le plaisir se répandait dans son corps en vague de chaleur qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Quand Tony sentit enfin le sexe de Steve contre son entrée, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et regarda son amant. Ce qu'il vit le bouleversa, de l'admiration, de la fierté et surtout, un amour inconditionnel. Steve entra doucement dans Tony, prenant garde à lui faire le moins de mal possible mais Tony était quelqu'un de têtu et de persévérant. Il prit les hanches du soldat et les pressa contre lui. Finalement, le membre de Steve pénétra entièrement Tony qui soupira d'inconfort pendant un moment mais les baisers et les caresses tendres de Steve eurent tôt fait de le remettre d'aplomb.

Quand Steve se mit à bouger, Tony se sentit enfin complet, il aimait sentir que le plaisir du soldat ne venait uniquement de lui et de personne d'autre. Seul l'ingénieur savait que Steve adorait que l'on lui enserre les hanches pendant l'acte, ce qui le rendait plus intime. Tony savait aussi que le blond avait un faible quand on lui caressait la nuque, ce que le milliardaire s'empressait de faire tout en l'embrassant avec passion.

Et enfin, seul Tony avait la chance de pouvoir voir le visage de Steve pendant son orgasme, et c'était quelque chose de magnifique, son corps entier, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, se tendait alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Mais le meilleur moment, lorsque Steve et Tony partageait leur intimité, c'était quand le brun avait le bonheur d'entendre Steve crier son nom alors qu'il jouissait en lui, provoquant son propre orgasme, à l'unisson de celui de son amant.

Se retirant de Tony et venant s'allonger à côté de lui, le soldat leva sa main, prenant celle du brun dans la sienne.

« Elles sont vraiment magnifiques, murmura le Captain à un Tony encore dans les brumes du plaisir.

\- Et encore, ce n'est que le début Popsicle, attends de voir à quel point elles vont être magnifique au bout de la troisième ou quatrième fois. »

Steve se mit à rire, avant de se remettre sur Tony pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je t'aime, murmura le soldat à l'oreille du brun.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Steve, déclara Tony en regardant les yeux brillants d'amour du Captain. »

Tony se souvint longtemps de cette nuit-là, la nuit où il avait enfin pu avoir le Captain pour lui, et pour toute la vie et finalement, ce fut peut-être son jour de chance.

* * *

Voilà donc, un petit OS pour toi ma Yumi! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


End file.
